The Big Pallet Dance Bash - Part 03
by Houndoom229
Summary: Finally! The return of the Big Pallet Dance Bash! It's been long awaited, and here it is at last!


The Big Pallet Dance Bash  
Part 3  


  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:Ohhhh! It's time for my favorite part of the fanfic, the disclaimer, yay! (I'm being sarcastic just incase you just believed me) Okay, here I go now, deep breath in, drum roll please....................   


I do not own Pokémon. Kids WB, Nintendo, Game Freak, and probably some other companies own them. So now you know that I don't own them. And if you're a really stupid idiot and don't know you can reread this paragraph.  


Whew! What a heart burner!  
  
  
Author's Note:Again, thank you to all of the reviewers of Part 1 and 2, you guys really have helped me out. Also, I'm terribly sorry about how short my pieces have been, I didn't really realize that when I made them. I promise to make this one last longer, or my name is Pete. (and it's not)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We last left off at the Picking of the partners for the Big Pallet Dance Bash. Brock, being the unlucky guy with women that he is, was the odd man out of all of the participants, and did not recieve a partner. While Ash was this close to being hooked up with Nisty Fireflower of Cinnabar Island, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. But instead of her, he was paired up with Misty. Ash, wasn't reacting to well about this, when we all know that he was actually pretty happy...  
  
  
"Nooooooooooo!" Ash pouted as Nisty walked off of the stage and Misty walked on.  
  
"I'm not too happy about this myself either. You just better be a good partner for me tomorrow at the dance, Ash Ketchum!" Misty threatened Ash. Ash started muttering words under his breath that Misty couldn't make out.  
  
So, about 20 minutes later, when the Picking of the Partners was over, Ash decided to walk home with her, since Brock had stayed back to complain about the fact that he didn't get any partner. "I can't believe that we got paired up together." Ash said to Misty.  
  
"Yeah, it's so weird." Misty agreed. It was surprising how nice they were being to each other. "So Ash, you are going to be a good partner, right? I mean, you know how to dance and be a gentleman, correct?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, of course I do." replied Ash, convincingly enough for Misty. "I'll try to be the perfect partner, and if I'm not, then--"  
  
"I'll bop you over the head with a mallet!" Misty shouted to Ash. "Hmph." And Misty speeded up a bit and walked home by herself.  
  
"That went well." Ash said to himself.  
  
  


**LATER THAT DAY....**  


  
  
Ash sat down glumly at the dinner table at his house and poked at his food with his fork.  
  
"So Ash," his mother began. "How was the picking of the partners? Did it go well?"  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, yeah, it was great mom." Ash replied. "I had a great time."  
  
"Did you get a nice girl to be your partner, anyone I might now?"  
  
"Nope, no one in particular."  
  
"Okay Ash." his mother responded to Ash.  
  
"I don't think that you would call Misty no one in particular Ash." Brock said to Ash from across the table. Ash scowled at Brock.  
  
"Well at least I was good enough to get a partner Brock." Ash retorted. That quieted Brock down.  
  
"Oh, you're going with your little friend Ash?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.  
  
"Yeah, me and Ash are partners for the dance Mrs. Ketchum." Misty replied for Ash.  
  
"I think that I'm done now." Ash said excusing him self from the table.  
  
  


**THAT NIGHT....  
**

  
Ash was having trouble falling asleep that night. He kept on thinking about the following day. _What am I going to do?_ He said to himself. _I mean, of course I'm super happy about being paired up with Misty and everything, but I'm going to probably embarass myself in front of her. I don't even know how to really dance or act as a gentleman! _Ash thought, remembering what Misty had requested._  
  
I won't know what to say to her. And from the way we usually act around each other, it might be hard to show respect and stuff like that. I wish Misty would just like me like I like her. Maybe tomorrow night will be the time that I tell her my feelings towards her. And then maybe, just maybe she'll respond with the same answer. But also, if I do tell her my emotions towards her, and she doesn't feel the same towards me, I'll be heartbroken and will never be able to look at her or speak to her again. Tomorrow is going to contain a loooooooooooonnng night.  
  
_Little did Ash know, that in the room next to his, Misty was thinking practically the same thing to herself.  
  
_Hoo boy. I wish I had more time to prepare for this. _Misty thought inside her head._ I mean, if I was hooked up with just some plain, ordinary, random guy, it would have been different. I mean, that would be the only time I would see them, because I probably wouldn't even know him, let alone have a crush on him.  
  
But Ash is just a whole different story. I mean, we are destined to be together. Now, the usual average way to meet your guy is maybe at school, or by friends, or by him being the son of your parents' freinds. But Ash and met in the most extraordinary way possible. Through a fishing rod. I fished him out of the water about three years ago which is when he took my bike._   
  
Misty chuckled to herself thinking about the bike. _And that may be the only reason I used to follow him around, but now the reason, or at least the main reason why I still follow him around is because I really like him. He is extraordinarily adventurous. He's outstandingly caring. He's always super confident. He's totally couragous. He's very friendly. And he never, ever gives up. That's what I like about him, even if he's a bit twerpy. I just wish he felt the same for me. Probably not, after the way we, or at least I treat him. Especially because of the way I treat him actually.  
  
  
_

**THE NEXT DAY....  
**

  
  
  
Ash and Misty had gotten out of bed, but Brock had left a while earlier to argue with the head of the Big Pallet Dance Bash (you should know why by now.) Misty and Ash walked in to the kitchen and bumped into each other by accident on the way in.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Misty annoyingly told Ash.  
"Me?! Why don't you watch where I'm going--I mean where you're going!" Ash retorted. When Ash screwed up what he meant to say, Misty laughed to herself, but she did it so Ash could hear her. Ash started muttering to himself.  
Ash and Misty both had their breakfast, both thinking to themselves the same thing. _Why did I jump all over him like that? _ Misty scolded silently to herself. _And then when he messed up, I laughed at him. Hmph! I just had to be mean to him. I don't deserve to be his partner! _Misty sighed to herself.  
_I wish I could go back in time and change what just happened. _Ash thought to himself. _Instead of blaming her, I should have just let down my guard and stop being so defensive. And because of that, I said that she should watch where she was going. I should have actually been curtious and let her through before me, I mean, the saying does go, "Ladies first."_  
After breakfast, Mrs. Ketchum said that she had to run an errand, so off she went, leaving Ash and Misty together with each other. Ash decided to watch some television downstairs, so Misty said that she would go into the guest room (which for the time that Misty was a guest, was her room) and watch a little television too.  
They were both watching the same channel, the romantic channel, on channel 43 and a half. They were both trying to learn how to be more, well, romantic, curtious, and anything else the needed to learn for how to be a good partner at the Big Pallet Dance Bash. That is though, without killing each other in the process...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:So, what'd ya think? Tell me! Please! Was it good? Did suck? Was it the best thing since sliced bread? Have any suggestions for Part 4? That is of course, if you want a Part 4, so tell me that too. Also, maybe tell me how it compared to the other two. Tell, exclaim, and ask me anything you want! Thanks!


End file.
